


То, что осталось

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothels, Double Penetration, M/M, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: АУ с победившим Гриндельвальдом. Персиваль выступал на его стороне. Тесей без памяти пашет в борделе, Ньют пытается его вытащить, но пока безуспешно. ПВП и стекло. Хотя на мой взгляд финал позитивен...---AU with the winning Grindelwald. Percival was on his side. Theseus is slaving away in a brothel, and newt is trying to get him out, but so far without success.





	То, что осталось

Фальшивый и пошлый блеск магических огней слепил глаза и мешал разглядеть слегка обшарпанные интерьеры и слегка помятых людей. Ровный гул тягучей музыки и голосов обкладывал плотной ватой уши. Здесь никто и никогда не мог расслышать чужих разговоров и разглядеть лиц посетителей. Полная конфиденциальность.

Обычно Персиваль приходил сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от вечной суеты Управлений. Это смешно, но с приходом к власти Гриндельвальда работы меньше не стало, даже наоборот. Он занимается какими-то своими делами с Альбусом, месяцами пропадая в горах и иногда появляясь, чтобы осиять всех своим великолепием и произнести зажигательную речь, а рутина, как всегда, достается аколитам. Персиваля это устраивало, он не настолько доверял организаторским талантом их драгоценного вождя, чтобы выпустить контроль из своих рук.

Строго говоря, бордель «Амарант» борделем не был, он был термой в лучшем древнеримском смысле этого слова, местом отдыха и важных переговоров. Но, конечно, и с развлечениями самого различного толка. Персиваль не глядя взял с подноса бокал с искрящимся зельем и огляделся. Под его взглядом, взглядом клиента, детали и люди проявлялись отчетливее. Темнокожая красавица, лениво перебирающая струны арфы. Светловолосый мальчишка, старательно трепыхающий ресницами в его адрес. Нет, все не то. Скучно, пресно.

Мрачный взгляд зеленовато-серых глаз из-под рыжеватой встрепанной челки бы неожиданным. Персиваль остановился, всматриваясь в ответ в смутно знакомые черты. Ньютон Скамандер? Странная встреча. По костюму на работника не похож, тоже клиент? Вряд ли у него сейчас есть деньги на такие заведения и на таких красавцев, как тот, рядом с которым он стоит. Персиваль оценил прямую спину, подтянутые ягодицы, длинные ноги — и множество золотых браслетов, обхватывающих щиколотки, икры, плечи и даже шею. Это кто-то очень дорогой, потрепанному жизнью Скамандеру он точно не по карману.

В чем дело, Персиваль понял сразу же, как только обладатель множества браслетов обернулся. Тесей Скамандер. Лишивший себя памяти в одном из последних боев, чтобы не принести пользы, даже попав в плен. Его тогда не стали даже добивать — кому есть дело до волшебника, который не помнит ни одного заклинания? А потом он пропал. Искать его тоже не стали.

И вот он здесь. Нашелся. Смотрит изучающим холодным взглядом, странно, но органично сочетающимся с вульгарным блеском золота. Эти браслеты — не только украшения. Они помогают контролировать тело работника, если он сопротивляется — или если клиент хочет сложных поз.

Персиваль махнул рукой, подзывая распорядителя. Он выбрал. Обоих. Ведь ньютон тоже здесь работает, не так ли? И хочет выкупить брата? Тогда он сможет заработать больше, если пойдет вместе с ними.

***

Ньюта ощутимо подташнивало и даже не от зелья. Оно начнет действовать только через несколько минут, и ему станет проще. Обычный афродизиак, он сам варил его для других… работников. И работниц. Многим так было проще изобразить нужный накал страстей, а некоторые уже были полноценными нимфоманами, зависимыми от возбуждения. Работа штатным зельеваром при борделе — это, конечно, то, о чем он всегда мечтал. Но после поражения Министерства жить так же, как раньше, не удавалось. Животных пришлось выпустить, а самому искать работу. Он хороший лекарь, много знающий о зельях, поэтому проблем почти не было — кроме насмешливых взглядов и некоторого пренебрежения со стороны владельцев животных. Но это не имело значения.

А потом он увидел Тесея, сопровождающего какую-то расфуфыренную леди — кажется, из Розье, но он не помнил точно. Тесей выглядел не очень хорошо, но был определенно жив, хоть и не в себе. Тогда же Ньют узнал, куда его принесло. Как он добрался до города, как вообще попал в бордель — никто толком не знал. Тесей не рассказывал, только пожимал плечами. Он вообще стал неразговорчивым, зато много улыбался и даже смеялся. Как будто отпала внутренняя надобность общаться с людьми словами.

Впрочем, это ему не мешало приказывать и руководить. Когда «амарант» подожгли, он довольно быстро взял ситуацию в руки, даже общался не только экспрессивными жестами, терпеливо объясняя каждому его задачу. За это ему даже были дарованы определенные привилегии — хозяйка борделя, мисс Кэрроу, высоко ценила и свои «термы», и самого Тесея. А он подчинялся и работал, взбунтовавшись, кажется, только один раз и то не в присутствии Ньюта. Слухи об этом случае ходили разные, от просто отказа во всеуслышание до серьезного придушивания клиента, но грамотная реклама сделала свое дело, и Тесей стал стоить еще дороже. В этом был определенный компромисс — он честно выполняет взятые обязательства, но ему не досаждают настолько, чтобы он сорвался.

Тесея все устраивало. А вот Ньюта — нет. Отвратительности ситуации добавляла полная ее безнадежность. Ньют не мог выкупить брата, но это еще не самое страшное. Ньюту было некуда его забрать, а Тесею… было все равно. Ньют не знал, была ли целеустремленность Тесея стерта вместе с памятью — или он просто устал и ничего не хочет. Ньют многое бы отдал хотя бы за ворчливую лекцию о том, что нельзя выпускать к живым людям мокрых низзлов или подбирать на улице очередного подбитого стрижа, которого непонятно как и выкармливать теперь.

Живым Тесей выглядел только в день достопамятного пожара. Живым, искрящимся сосредоточенностью. Никакой полусонной поволоки во взгляде, четкая быстрая речь, решительные движения.

Ньют всмотрелся в лениво вышагивающего Тесея и краем сознания отмечал, что зелье начинает действовать. Как всегда, сначала легкий жар, потом зрение немного затуманивается, зато обостряется обоняние. Теперь он слышал запахи обоих — смешивающиеся ароматы чистой кожи, отутюженной ткани, благовоний. К ним примешивался и горьковатый запах одеколона Грейвза.

Персиваля Грейвза. Нарастающее возбуждение смешалось с волной ненависти. Этот человек все-таки был предателем. Не только потому что его внешностью воспользовался Гриндельвальд, не только! Ньют сжал кулаки. Он был отчасти виноват в том, что случилось с миром. Хотелось содрать с него все — одежду, маски, даже кожу. Убить и запускать руки в еще теплую плоть. 

Нет-нет-нет, стоп. Это уже был какой-то странный побочный эффект афродизиака. Нужно не забыть его записать. Конечно, он бы справился со сниманием кожи с человека, но это совершенно лишнее. Надо просто перетерпеть, как неприятную процедуру, которой не избежать. Как те допросы в Нью Йорке. А потом заняться делами.

***

Тесею нравилась эта комната — он лично ее обставлял, наполнял ниши игрушками, выбирал расцветки. Его территория, и даже распорядителям не стоило сюда заходить без разрешения. Огромная круглая кровать (очень удобно, если хочешь просто рухнуть поперек, да и кататься по ней тоже безопаснее), несколько источников света, множество скрытых до поры ниш.

На пару секунд обернувшись и оглядев клиента и брата, Тесей скинул сандалии и взошел на кровать. Золотые браслеты слегка потемнели, выделяясь на коже — они готовы были слушать приказы клиента. Кстати, кто это? Ньют выглядел так, будто они знакомы. Стоит уточнить, пожалуй.

— Кто ты? Я должен тебя знать? — спросил Тесей, краем глаза отслеживая состояние Ньюта. Они еще никогда не «работали» в паре. Ньют выглядел злым и раскраснелся от своих зелий, не забыть проследить, чтобы не выходил до того, как действие закончится.

— Персиваль Грейвз, — клиент представился с тем достоинством, которое приходит только с получением очень высокого статуса. — Должен, но ты не помнишь?

— Нет, — Тесей легко пожал плечами и заговорил деловито. — Ты можешь отдавать распоряжения мне или браслетам без использования палочки. Но лучше не затыкать мне уши, это неудобно.

— Ты отдаваться собрался или инструктаж для авроров проводишь? — Персиваль приподнял бровь. Тесей снова пожал плечами. Он не совсем понимал, почему вызывает такую реакцию, но удивлялись его подходу многие.

— Не улавливаю существенной разницы. Итак?

***

Персиваль боролся с желанием то ли смеяться, то ли скрыть лицо ладонью. Обычно у него такое бывало при упоминании о младшем Скамандере, но старший оказался ничем не хуже брата. Оставалось только слегка развести руками и удобно сесть на краю кровати, поманив к себе Ньютона.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы занялись друг другом. А потом решу, что еще с вами можно сделать.

Младший вспыхнул, едва не кинувшись на него. Старший… старший сдержанно кивнул и опустился на четвереньки, подтягивая младшего к себе. Дыхание Ньютона сбилось, он застонал, заставив вглядеться в себя внимательнее. Ну да, так и есть, афродизиаки. 

Теперь Персивалю стало еще интереснее. Поначалу он думал, что просто мелочно отомстит ньютону за собственные тревоги и отпустит восвояси, но расклад изменился. Оба Скамандера были готовы к подвигам и оба очень серьезно подошли к выполнению задания. Это приятно щекотало гордость и давало облегчение — все-таки он не хотел, чтобы месть была действительно… травмирующей. Персиваль не испытывал ненависти к обоим. Просто поверженные бывшие враги, и если они согласны выполнять требования победителя хотя бы относительно добровольно — лучше пусть будет так.

***

Ньют часто дышал, жадно целуя Тесея в губы, скулы, шею, спустился ниже к плечам. Ему было жарко, и одежда… одежда была лишней.

— Тесей… — выдохнул он, не справившись с застежками. Пальцы дрожали, в глазах стояла муть. Это было неправильным действием, обычно афродизиаки не мешали мыслить и осознавать происходящее, но рядом был Тесей. Заботливо и быстро его раздевающий Тесей, которого хотелось целовать бесконечно. Об которого хотелось тереться, которому хотелось подставлять то живот, то спину в знаках полного доверия.

И его ласкали — так, как он хотел, как будет Тесей знал его привычки. Откуда бы? Да и вряд ли он бы их помнил. Наверное, узнал теперь. Такие горячие ладони, такие жесткие губы. И тело очень тяжелое, когда ложится сверху. Ньют застонал, требовательно прижимаясь плотнее и цепко обнимая за спину.

— Тесей… обними меня. Будь рядом, хорошо? — жарко и быстро зашептал он, уже не обращая никакого внимания на наблюдателя. Наплевать, как же наплевать! Он потом никогда не решится сказать этого, только сейчас, когда разум затуманен и Тесей так близко, что услышит даже шепот. — Я очень люблю тебя. Живи, просто живи. И все будет хорошо.

Ньют еще сильнее вцепился в Тесея. Хотелось оказаться ближе, еще ближе, еще немного. Перебирать отросшие волосы, с готовностью расставлять ноги в ожидании проникновения. Тесей все сделает правильно. А потом они смогут отсюда уйти вдвоем. Вокруг изменившийся мир и двинутый на власти маньяк Гриндельвальд им правит, но это поправимо. Все поправимо.

— Тесей, возьми меня, ладно? И мы пойдем… — Ньют откинулся, подставляя поцелуям горло.

И тут на его лоб легла рука Грейвза.

***

А вот Тесей об этом, как его, Грейвзе, не забывал, даже когда Ньют чувствительно прикусил кожу под его ухом и даже когда он так нервно и нежно начал шептать. Дурак мелкий. Конечно, будет. Ничего в мире не стоит такого беспокойства. Он лег сверху, закрывая Ньюта собой и ощущая, как тот судорожно цепляется. Слишком горячий даже для возбуждения — и одновременно такой послушный. Тесей помнил, знал, что Ньют никогда не был послушным и никому на самом деле не доверял. Такие смутные воспоминания из детства, когда Ньют убегал от него в лес. Кажется. И потом убегал по каким-то залам… Да и неважно.

Тесей гладил и грел своего брата, успокаивая и старясь защитить от всего дурного, что придет в его вечно встрепанную голову. И еще — от человека, который вмешивается в их разговор!

Подняв голову, Тесей встретился глазами с глазами Грейвза. Даже Ньют затих, выжидая, когда они примут какое-то решение. Грейвз властно погладил Ньюта по лицу, одновременно убирая челку со лба. Тесей подался чуть вперед, разделяя их.

— Что? Его я тоже купил, — Грейвз второй рукой погладил Тесея по напряженной спине. — Как и тебя. И могу заставить замереть и смотреть, как я развлекаюсь.

— Можешь, — Тесей кивнул, констатируя факт. Действительно, право силы здесь на Грейвзом. Но это совершенно не мешает спорить! — Но не будешь. У меня есть другое предложение.

— Хм?

***

Браслетами Персиваль все же воспользовался — не стоит позволять подчиненным слишком многого, потом будет сложнее возвращать их на место. Они надежно стянули руки опустившегося на колени Тесея за спиной. Ладонь в волосах не позволяла отстраниться, и Персиваль с силой несколько раз провел ею от лба Тесея к затылку, каждый раз заставляя слегка запрокидывать голову и коситься вверх. Старший зафиксирован и готов. Младший… его можно поставить рядом с собой и лениво поглаживать по весьма неплохой заднице, не позволяя ни отстраниться, ни прижаться плотнее. Предложение Тесея было занятным. Так что пусть приступает.

Облизнувшись, Тесей поймал в рот член Персиваля, двигая головой плавно и быстро. Рядом ревниво вздохнул его младший, но уж это мнение можно было пропустить мимо ушей. Персиваль подтягивал голову Тесея все ближе, заставляя заглатывать все более глубоко и страстно. Потом резко отстранил от себя, подтолкнув к члену брата, но волосы не выпустил. 

Только головку. Не дальше. Но можешь облизать, можешь плотнее обхватить губами, легонько посасывая под требовательные стоны своего младшего. И ему тоже не дозволительно приблизиться. 

И тут же дернуть на себя, вгоняя свой член в подставленный рот, в самую глотку. Глубоко, жестко, сразу, заставив захрипеть и закашляться. Персиваль не жалел Тесея, тот сам предложил и сам принимал такое обращение с собой. Пусть кашляет и тянется вперед, но как только слегка привыкнут — отступить на шаг и толкнуть обратно.

Теперь тебе можно забрать глубже, но не двигать головой. Пусть твой брат двигается сам, но мелко и быстро. Он тоже согласен. Он даже сам положил руки на затылок, не скрывая нетерпения. 

Идея Персивалю нравилась, пожалуй. Они были очень разными, и Тесей принимал обоих с одинаковой готовностью, то нежно вылизывая, то расслабляя горло для грубого вторжения. Он был возбужден и сам едва сдерживал стоны, двигаясь навстречу уже всем телом. Персиваль опустил руку и лениво погладил соски Тесея в размышлениях, чего он хочет еще. Игра в инструктаж и инициативу ему нравилась, но он не хотел бы отдавать всю власть Тесею… но можно попробовать совместить!

Персиваль с довольным вздохом раскинулся на кровати, ощущая, как приятно ноют постепенно расслабляющиеся мышцы. Трудный был рабочий день и что-то делать самому категорически не хотелось. Но понаблюдать за тем, как скованный Тесей сперва воздвигается над ним, а потом медленно опускается сперва на колени, а потом на член, было приятно. Персиваль огладил его бока и бедра, потянул ниже. Головка уже была внутри, и дальше войти было несложно, Тесей сам расслабленно сел, тут же лениво поведя бедрами.

И конечно же получил шлепок по бедру. 

— Двигайся. Красиво и быстро, — Персиваль с удовольствием оглядел подтянутый живот и рельефные мышцы ног и закинул руки под голову, полностью расслабляясь и сосредоточившись на созерцании и ощущениях.

Тесей кивнул, еще немного поерзав и устраиваясь на его члене поудобнее. Выдохнул. И сразу взял такой темпы, что Персиваль едва не задохнулся от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Это было быстро. Это было страстно и красиво. Тесей скакал на нем, запрокидывая голову и тихо постанывая. По животу сползла струйка пота, но он только ускорился еще немного. Потом покосился на брата и слегка повел плечами. Персиваль не увидел, что он пытается показать, но запрещать заранее не стал — любопытно ведь. И меньше всего хотелось что-то там контролировать.

***

А вот Ньют жест разглядел и понял. Тесей приглашал его присоединиться. Да, сейчас. Да, потому что он этого хочет. Против подобного приглашения невозможно устоять. Выдохнув, Ньют обнял его сзади, ощущая под руками бешеный стук сердца. Опустил руки ниже, к животу, к члену. Тесей снова кивнул и слегка наклонился вперед, немного соскальзывая с члена Грейвза и при этом открываясь для проникновения.

Для его, Ньюта, проникновения. Афродизиак уже почти выветрился, но Ньют все еще был возбужден и не находил в себе сил сбежать. Особенно когда Тесей так выразительно ведет пальцами скованных рук ниже, прочерчивая дорожку по пояснице к ложбинке между ягодиц.

Входил Ньют медленно и очень осторожно, ощущая, как туго проходит член даже по смазке. И как слегка напрягся Тесей, покачиваясь уже на двух членах и привыкая. Потом Грейвз двинул бедрами вверх, скользнув глубже. И следом двинулся Тесей, подаваясь назад.

Выбора уже не осталось. Ньют взялся за бедра Тесея и тоже двинулся вперед, входя уже полностью.

***

Тесея уже брали вдвоем, но никогда — так. Это было даже немного больно, но он считал, что так будет лучше. Оставлять Ньюта одного — подло. Допускать до него Грейвза — обойдется. Остается принимать обоих, одновременно отделяя их друг от друга. Они двигались внутри него несинхронно и не позволяя встроить дыхание в ритм. Но Грейвз позволил ему опереться на руки — и Тесей был очень за это благодарен.

Теперь он ощущал каждого — Грейвз двигается быстро и неглубоко, Ньют медленнее, но очень глубоко и сильно. Ньют судорожно цепляется за него обеими руками, Грейвз демонстративно не касается и только смотрит. 

Сердце билось уже под горлом, Тесей приоткрыл рот, постанывая совершенно не в такт. Руки дрожали от напряжения, локти едва не подламывались, но он держался. Двигался навстречу, мотая головой и насаживаясь поглубже на обоих. Ему было хорошо. Как же ему было хорошо сейчас. Он ощущал себя проснувшимся от долгой спячки. И не в членах была причина, совсем не в них. Ему было, ради кого и чего просыпаться.

Он кончил первым, без рук, с громким торжествующим вскриком. Потом были они — оба. Почти одновременно. И это тоже было удачно. Тесей медленно выпрямился, ощущая, как из него выходят и как теплые струйки стекают вниз между ягодиц. Перед глазами все немного плыло, тело ломило от тренировки и удовольствия. Рассмеявшись, Тесей тяжело слез с кровати, успев коротко поцеловать Ньюта в висок.

— Еще? — уточнил он у Грейвза. Тот лениво отмахнулся.

— Бассейн, теплая вода, массаж. Организуй и я пойду.

Тесей кивнул и вызвал домовика. Дальше все было просто. Даже провожать клиента не имело смысла — Тесей тоже хотел бассейн, теплую воду и массаж. Но можно и без массажа.

— Ньют, ты иди тоже. Я скоро приду. И… я тоже тебя люблю. Все будет хорошо.

Он слегка улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул собственным словам.

Все действительно будет хорошо.


End file.
